


Cupcake Thief

by EzmEmily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cupcake - Freeform, F/M, inspired by NCIS, steve rogers - Freeform, there is a theif in Avengers tower, tony stark - Freeform, you are a forensic scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Wanda gives you a special cupcake to say thanks for letting her stay over for a few days......But then it suddenly vanishesI wrote this after seeing an episode of NCIS. Never take a goths cupcake





	

 

"Y/n. I have something for you, it's to thank you for letting me stay in your spare room got fixed" said Wanda as she handed me a small box tied with a red ribbon

I smiled as I looked down at the name of my favrioute bakery's logo stamped on it

"Oh wow Wanda, you went to my favrioute bakery for me, that's very sweet of you. There was no need though. I was just helping you out" I smiled at her

"I only hope me and Bucky did not keep you up too much" I said suggestively

"Well.....I understand now since staying in your spare room why you love him so much" she laughed "now open the box"

I untied the red ribbon and let the box fall open. The room was suddenly enriched with the smell of rich, warm chocolate. Inside was what the bakery is famous for. there absolutely to die for cupcakes. Seriously one bite and you become a type two

"Look's scrumptious" I said delighted. It had been so long since I had a cupcake from there. Hand baked and made with love

"They call it chocoholic's choice, claim it is the ultimate cupcake"

I was suddenly aware there was a presence behind me. Or two

"Oh that smells great"

That would be my super soldier slash former brainwashed assassin. Bucky Barnes on my left

"More like heavenly" and that was playboy billionaire Tony Stark on my right

I saw Tony's finger slowly dart out to take a swipe of the perfectly sculpted chocolate frosting with rainbow sprinkles, but I slapped it away

"Don't, you, dare" I said warning him

"I thought this was the week you were doing that gluten free week challenge crap" the billionaire said still eyeing my cupcake like a starved man

"Well, it's been put on hold" I said making my way out of the arm cage of the two men and over to Wanda

"Thanks sweetie, you shouldn't have" I said hugging her

"It was the least I could do for letting me sleep at your place"

"Slumber Party?" said Tony his mind suddenly off my cupcake "You two spent the night together?" he said with one of those smirks that made you want to slap him

Me and Wanda rolled our eyes

"Shall we go and finish our Oncer marathon" I said, blanking the boys standing there

"Yes lets" she agreed

As we exited the room I heard Tony whisper to Bucky

"You are a lucky bastard"

"Shut it Stark"

\----------------------------------

"Hey Y/n I came to see if you had those tests done of those samples Dr......What are you doing?" said Steve as he entered my lab.

Well more like one of Tony's labs. I just sort of claimed it as my turf

"There is a thief amongst Cap. And I'm going to find out who"

I had the area of my personal fridge shut off with that police tape and I was busy dusting for finger prints when Steve walked in

"A boundary has been crossed. I have been violated, nothing is sacred anymore"

"A thief? What are you talking about?" Steve asked confused

I stood up to face the super soldier

"Someone stole my cupcake"

"Cupcake?"

"Yes. And it was not just any cupcake. It was a chocoholics choice cupcake. There is a thief in this tower, and I'm going to find out who, and they are going to be sorry"

I turned back to the fridge and went back to dusting for prints

"Do you think you can tear yourself away from this and focus on the mission" said Cap, still sounding confused

"I have been working Cap"

\---------------------------------------

"Ok Cap here are the test results" I said tossing the file of papers to Steve who only just caught them in time as he spun round in his chair as I walked in a fast pace past his office

I was in the room that was like office work stations for the avengers. Only Tony and Steve had privet ones but only by a glass wall

"Oh by the way Tony was right. It was a copper based metal"

"Called it" yelled the billionaire fist bumping the air

"Ok I hope that is all you need done with the mission because I have more important things to get back to. Oh Bucky honey." I said stopping by his desk in his work station

"Yeah Doll"

"Give me your DNA"

"What?" he sounded shocked

"I need a DNA swab"

"I would have thought you had more than enough of that being with him Y/n" said Tony smugly as he walked out of his office

I shot him a look. The last time I gave him that look he almost ran out of excuses of where those bruises came from

"What's this about?" asked Bucky

"Someone stole he cupcake" said Wanda, her head popping out from her desk station

"No" said Bucky "It's an invasion of privacy"

"Bucky" I said lowering my tone "I will get your DNA one way or the other"

"Do what the woman say's" cut in Tony "She's got a lab full of uncured diseases"

Bucky hesitated for a bit but opened his mouth to let me take a swab

With his sample taken I moved over to Wanda

"Why me?" she said a little outraged "I'm the one who brought you the cupcake"

"Nobody escapes suspicion" I said pointing the cotton swab at her lips

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bucky entered my lab to see me, Tony and Wanda standing in the middle of the room

"Hey you wanted to see me"

"Do you think I am a idiot Barnes" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"No" he said confused

"What you thought I would not figure it out?"

"What is she talking about?"

"The cupcake" said Wanda looking annoyed

"You stole it from my fridge. I have forensic evidence. Your big, fat finger print"

"Oh come on doll, do you think I am that stupid? If I was going to steal your precious cupcake I would not leave a fingerprint on your fridge"

"You didn't"

"What?"

"You used a latex glove"

"Brand new box Bucky, the only finger prints are mine and yours"

"You said you were going gluten free"

"Where is it Barnes"

"I was saving you from yourself"

"Where did you save it Barnes"

Bucky's face cracked his eyes and mouth twitched

".......ok I ate it. It was late I hadn't eaten since lunch and it.....it looked so good"

"What were you thinking Sargent. She's a world class forensic scientist" said Tony

"Thank you Tony" I said

"I got that cupcake for Y/n" said Wanda whilst giving the Winter Soldier one of her icy stare downs

"So" I said standing right in his face "How was it"

"...............It was life changing"

"Book him Stark"

 

 

 

 


End file.
